


feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you

by NaomiLeyers



Series: of hearts and roses [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLeyers/pseuds/NaomiLeyers
Summary: in which there is a Gannibyl wedding





	feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to we learn to live again, all characters belong to Steven deKnight and the title is from Natasha Bedingfield´s Unwritten

“Marry me.”

Those two words are out before Gannicus can stop himself; Sibyl freezes with the glass of champagne halfway to her mouth. 

They sit in a restaurant which is actually pretty and romantic, they are celebrating her graduation and he is an idiot because they have been dating for less than two years, she is twenty-fucking-four and has her whole life in front of her and deserves someone who isn’t good ten years older and who isn’t still checking the whole room because the army has left him completely fucked up and he doesn’t even have a ring or anything.

Except that she smiles, slowly in a way that makes her whole face glowing.

“Alright,” she tells him and drinks her champagne. “But I want you to ask again later. With music and flowers and a ring.”

“Will you tell me also the place?” he asks her slightly annoyed, because she has no fucking right to deal with him this easily.

“Place? I´ll email you a PowerPoint presentation.”

He waits for a moment. 

“Does that make us engaged?” he asks her then, cautiously.

“Almost definitely,” she tells him.

Then all hell breaks loose.

 

He does ask her once again, meaningful, with ring and then it does feel like they are engaged and he isn’t sure how he can deserve her, but somehow it feels right. (And maybe she isn’t the only one crying when he puts the ring on her ring finger, but no one needs to know that.)

 

Saxa spends good thirty minutes laughing when he tells her. They spend the night drinking that overtly expensive whisky no one ever orders and he should feel absolutely stressed out by the fact that he is about to promise his life to another person, but somehow he doesn’t.

Two weeks later he enters their apartment to find Agron and Saxa in the living room surrounded by what looks like a million of photocopies of different wedding halls.

“Roses or lilies?” Saxa asks him instead of saying hello. 

“How did you get in?” he answers and she laughs. 

“I lived here, remember? And your wifey wanted my help… I mean, she wanted me to bring her those portfolios so I grabbed Agron so that he can feel useful-“ 

“Hey!” Agron shouts, “I´m always useful. Ask Nasir.”

Saxa ignores him. 

“Anyway. Roses or lilies?”

“How is that your business? And why should I choose flowers?”

“I organized the Nagron wedding, remember? Your wifey asked me to help. And there needs to be equality in your marriage. She gets to choose place and cake flavor, you are choosing date and flowers. Now. Roses or lilies?”

“Can you stop calling her wifey?”

She actually gets up from the floor where she has been flipping the pages in one of the portfolios until now. 

“No. And if you don’t choose one of those flowers, I´m not above beating the answer out of you.”

He tells her almost immediately and throws a pillow at laughing Agron.

 

They choose the place. (Sibyl chooses the place, but they both know she is intentionally picking one that won´t trigger him.) They choose the date. (He chooses the date but he makes sure it is in July because he knows she has always wanted a July wedding.)  
Then they spend a weekend arguing about guests.  
Then Sibyl chooses the cake flavor and they send the invitations.

 

Then it is July.

 

Saxa and Mira drive him to the church. They are both wearing matching dress- light purple to go with the lilies- and they are holding hands. Gannicus almost wants to ask her when is she going to propose, but the suit he is wearing has cost more than his first paycheck and he doesn’t want her to turn all murderous on him right now.

“You look lovely,” Mira tells him softly.

“He does,” Saxa agree. 

Then she moves closer to him.

“If that little psychologist of yours breaks your heart I´m making sure no one will ever find her body,” she tells him.

“Duly noted,” he answers and she presses against him.

“And if you break her heart, I´m parting you from your favorite part.”

He goes a bit pale at that.

“She wouldn’t,” Mira says but she doesn’t sound particularly sure.

Saxa kisses him, light and sweet.

“I would hate it,” she admits, “so please don’t fuck this up.”

He actually manages to laugh. 

“Trust me, I don’t want to.”

 

He looks around while he waits for Sibyl to enter the reception. Saxa is still standing next to him, hasn’t moved from his side since he said his yes. (He hasn’t even thought of asking anyone else- he had dreamt once that it would be Oenomaus just like he was his best man at Oenomaus´ wedding with Melitta. He did leave the invitation on their graves; Sibyl didn’t say anything.) 

He can see Mira, talking to Spartacus, looking more relaxed so close to him than Gannicus has ever seen her before. Spartacus´ wife- Laeta- does look a bit uncomfortable but it is nothing serious and then Marcus Crassus joins their group and she smiles at him and doesn’t look that lost anymore.

Crixus and Naevia are sitting at one of the empty tables, talking quietly; his hand is casually resting on her already visible belly.

When Gannicus turns around, he can see Agron and Nasir dancing to “Time of my life” completely ignoring everything else.

Saxa kisses him on the cheek. 

“I think Crassus has started talking about insurance,” she tells him, “I´m going to rescue Mira before she dies of boredom.”

“Have fun,” he calls after her and she laughs before joining the group and pressing herself close to Mira.

He freezes for a second when he feels Sibyl´s arms on his waist as she hugs him from behind, then he turns around and relaxes.

“I can´t believe it,” she whispers, “we survived it.”

He smiles and kisses her, deep and thorough until she melts against him.

“I love you,” she tells him then, “so… how long do you think we need to stay here before we can go upstairs and consume this marriage?” 

He kisses her again at that. 

“I like the way you think, my lady,” he says, “but I think I will demand a dance with the bride first.”

She laughs.

“The bride will allow it.”

It is far from perfect, he thinks as he spins her around; too many people are missing and he is way too tense and painfully aware of the fact that he isn’t the only person in here who is armed under the suit, but, as she presses closer to him while “Pretty Woman” starts playing, he thinks, that maybe it is enough.


End file.
